My Immortal
by Miss Lithium
Summary: Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lagrimas, cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, y tomé tu mano durante todos estos años, pero tú sigues teniendo todo de mi. Serie de viñetas EreMika.
1. 1 Cuidados Especiales

**_**My Immortal**_**

* * *

Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Hajime "La Llama Asesina" Isayama"

* * *

 **Summary**

Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lagrimas, cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, y tomé tu mano durante todos estos años, pero tú sigues teniendo todo de mi. Serie de viñetas EreMika.

* * *

 **1\. Cuidados especiales**

Mikasa miró con desconfianza la cuchara cargada de comida que Eren le ofrecía.

La situación le resultaba tan extraña que hasta le incomodaba.

Desde hace unos días, se había iniciado una clase de epidemia de gripe en el cuartel. Varios soldados tuvieron que ser destituidos de sus obligaciones temporalmente, debido a que se debilitaban tanto que no eran capaces de cumplir con sus obligaciones correctamente. No hacía mucho que la primera persona cayó enferma, pero rápidamente el virus se expandió y media Legión estaba en cama. Claramente, no ha todos los afectaba de igual manera, algunos se encontraban relativamente bien, solo un poco mareados, pero aún así se les despachaba por ordenes del Sargento, que detestaba la gente enferma.

Más temprano que tarde, ella comenzó a experimentar ciertos síntomas que indicaban que también se había contagiado. Pero, a diferencia de muchos, no le gustaba tener que abandonar sus responsabilidades, así que decidió ocultar la enfermedad y combatirla con unos analgésicos que esperaba que pudieran acabar con ella.

Lamentablemente, no fue así.

No pasaron ni dos días que comenzó a enfermarse, y ya tenía fiebre alta y un dolor muscular que la entumecía, aparte de padecer constantes nauseas, a pesar de eso, siguió ocultándolo, y al parecer le iba bien porque nadie se había dado cuenta, y si lo habían hecho, no lo comentaron.

Pero, producto de su mala suerte, tuvo el descaro y descuido de atreverse a sorberse la nariz cerca del Sargento. Esa insignificante acción fue suficiente para captar la atención de este, que no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba enferma. Solo bastó con poner su mano sobre su rostro para percatase de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la corrió cruelmente de su vista.

Y le dolió. No le dolió que la corriera, sino que la corriera antes de que ella pudiera vomitar sobre sus asquerosamente relucientes botas.

Joder, eso habría sido épico. Qué mal que no se le había ocurrido antes.

De acuerdo, nada de eso era especialmente extraño, todo empezó a volverse un poco raro luego de que Eren supo que estaba enferma.

Él se ha estado ocupando de ella de una manera un tanto...exagerada, por así decirlo. Sus atenciones han ido de acomodarle las almohadas, hasta darle la comida. Justo como estaba haciendo ahora. Incluso le consiguió unos libros para que no se aburriera y una cubeta por si tenía ganas de vomitar.

Apenas y la había dejado sola en todo el día.

No es que le moleste, pero esa clase de comportamientos no eran comunes en él. Tampoco es que no se preocupara por ella, lo hacía, pero a su manera. Y estaba bien, no necesitaba que la cuidaran, podía hacerlo ella misma.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace unos días que él se estaba mostrando inusualmente amable con ella, sin razón aparente.

Le daba la impresión de que aquí había gato encerrado.

—Vamos Mikasa, tienes que comer.—Insistió Eren, sacudiendo la cuchara provocativamente frente a ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

Eren suspiró pesadamente, dejó el plato de comida sobre la mesita de noche,y se cruzó de brazos.

Al parecer se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

—¿Por qué no quieres comer?—Preguntó—Será peor si no lo haces.

—No tengo hambre, comeré más tarde.

Él no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Si no comes ahora, se enfriara y sabrá peor.—Respondió.—Además tengo que reunirme con la Comandante Hanji en un rato, y quiero asegurarme de que hayas comido antes.

¿Desde cuando es tan atento con ella? No recordaba que fuera así...

—Comeré más tarde, lo prometo.—Contestó, tratando de persuadirlo.

—¿Quieres que te obligue?—Preguntó.

La expresión en su rostro inquiría que no estaba bromeando. No entendía el porqué de su insistencia, pero no quería que se molestara con ella, así que no quedaba más que acceder.

—De acuerdo, lo haré ahora.

—Bien.—Eren volvió a recoger el plato de comida, y no con intenciones de pasárselo, sino de alimentarla él mismo.

—Puedo hacerlo por mi misma.—Le dijo.

—Lo sé.—Admitió—Pero yo quiero hacerlo, justo como lo haces tú cuando me enfermo.

Si, pero, ella era así, él no. ¿Está mal que se queje de ello? No es como si fuera algo malo que cuidara de ella, tal vez solo estaba exagerando.

O tal vez resulta que la gripe es peor de lo que pensaba y va a terminar matándola, y esa es su manera de despedirse de ella. Quizás sea Eren el que va a morir.

—Desde hace un rato que me estas mirando como si me hubiese salido otra extremidad en la frente, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?—Por alguna razón, sonaba irritado.

Por alguna razón sentía que era más fácil manejar al Eren molesto que al amable.

—Es raro que te preocupes tanto por una simple gripe.

—No, no lo es.—Refutó—O al menos no debería serlo. Siempre eres tú la que cuida de mi, y quiero que las cosas cambien de ahora en adelante y cuidarte yo a ti, como debe ser, ¿Es eso tan extraño?

Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

Aún no lograba descifrar si era ella la que iba a morir o él.

—Deja de mirarme así y solo abre la maldita boca de una buena vez.—Dijo, acercando la cuchara a su boca.

Ella, sin saber que más hacer, aceptó.

No sabía que tiempo le duraría esa faceta, pero aunque le resultaba un tanto extraña, no le quedaba más que ceder.

Tal vez hasta tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, el final quedo un poco raro, pero así quedo xD Ahora voy a explicar un poco de que va esto, **este es el primer capitulo de una serie de viñetas, one-shots bien cortitos** _(Nada que ver el uno con el otro xD)_ **que haré en mi tiempo libre** _(Bastante limitado, la verdad)._ Esto se debe a que **la escuela no me deja tiempo ni para respirar** , por lo que no puedo tomarme mi tiempo para escribir un fic decente, así que este será mi medio para escribir pequeña cosas de vez en cuando y no perder el habito de escribir. Especialmente porque en las vacaciones de diciembre **pienso venir con todo a FF** y quiero mejorar como escritora, porque normalmente no me siento muy cómoda con lo que escribo, **esto es pura practica xD**

Como soy un poco insegura (?) **agradecería mucho que me dejaran reviews si les gustó** , y también algunos consejos para mejorar, como correcciones. **También pueden dejarme ideas para fics y si me inspiran** , las escribiré cuando tenga tiempo.

Mi escuela es bipolar, pero tratare de escribir siempre que pueda. Aquí habrá de todo, **capítulos largos, cortos, tiernos, lemmon, con muertes, Au y demás, todo lo que se me apetezca escribir xD** Quiero tomarme esto de la escritura suave porque me deprimo mucho al ver que no puedo escribir, o que considero que lo que escribí esta mal xD Necesito calmarme y disfrutar más de lo que hago, que es lo que actualmente intento xD

 **PD: Tanto el nombre del fic, como el summary, provienen de la canción "My Immortal" de Evanescence, para mi es como un himno al EreMika xD**


	2. Stay

**_**My Immortal**_**

* * *

Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Hajime "La Llama Asesina" Isayama"

* * *

 **Summary**

Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lagrimas, cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, y tomé tu mano durante todos estos años, pero tú sigues teniendo todo de mi. Serie de viñetas EreMika.

* * *

 **NotitaCaguai:** Lean lo que puse abajo (?) La canción que me inspiro en este fic es _Stay de Rihanna_ (Por la cual lleva el nombre) pueden escucharla mientras lo leen si quieren xD

* * *

.

.

La brisa fresca golpeaba sus mejillas, el cálido sol a su máxima potencia sobre su cabeza, el constante murmullo proveniente de las personas a su alrededor, con sus miradas puestas sobre ellos. El ensordecedor sonido de las enormes puertas abriéndose, fuera de las Murallas, hacia tierras desconocidas, el mar y la libertad que siempre añoro.

Pero en esos instantes, todo aquello era eclipsado por una cosa, _por una sola persona._

Apretó su mano con fuerza, que sostenía las riendas de su caballo, tratando de calmar el extraño pesar sobre su pecho, en su corazón. Mikasa se encontraba frente a él, impasible como siempre, pero lo miraba con su característica manera de hacerlo, sus ojos llenos de preocupación, paciencia, cariño y algo más.

También, estaban tristes. Trataba de disimular pero, la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta. Lo suficiente, pero no como debería.

Él, junto a Armin, la Comandante Hanji y una pequeña comisión de reclutas, saldrían a una expedición por el mundo exterior. Sin titanes que disminuyeran su avance. Y está vez, la expedición sería por tiempo ilimitado, no sabían cuando volverían, si lo hacían.

Mikasa había decidido no ir. Se sentía culpable por ello, luego de prometer fervientemente protegerlo siempre, simplemente negarse a acompañarlo a su ultima travesía, pero ya estaba cansada, estaba cansada de todo eso. Era completamente comprensible.

Ahora, tenía que despedirse. No quería hacerlo, nunca le gustaron las despedidas. Se sentía un poco arrepentido de no haberlo hecho antes, como era correcto, ya que en esos instantes solo le quedaban unos pocos minutos, que no eran suficientes. Tal vez era mejor así, no tendría tiempo de tentarse a retractarse y quedarse, o aún peor, pedirle que fuera con él.

Ella ya se había sacrificado más de lo debía. _Más de lo que se merecía._

—Ten cuidado.—Pidió. Habían sido tantas las veces en las que ella había pronunciado esas palabras. Como sugerencia, orden o suplica. Y habían sido tantas las veces que la había ignorado, actuando impulsivamente, lastimándose a él mismo y por ende, a ella.

 _Tenía que compensarla._

—Volveré pronto.—Afirmó.—No importa lo que pase, lo haré.

Se aferró con fuerza a esa idea, a que volvería y no la abandonaría, como siempre hacia.

—Te esperare.—Corroboro ella.

A pesar de que él ya sabía que lo haría, sintió una calidez inexplicable al escucharlo. A pesar de que la única parte racional y misericordiosa de él le pedía a gritos que la contradijera, que le pidiera que siguiera su vida sin él, que disfrutara de la libertad por la cual había luchado y dejara ir a la persona culpable de tanto sufrimiento, no lo hizo. No pudo, porque su egoísta corazón no quería ni imaginar lo que sería formar un futuro sin ella, porque desde hace tiempo, su presencia había dejado de ser una molestia y ahora era culpable de esa calidez inexplicable en su pecho.

Y como temía, sintió el terrible impulso de dejarse ir. Dejar de contenerse y dejar salir todo, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus arrepentimientos. Pedirle perdón por nada y darle las gracias por todo.

Sin embargo, sabía que no lo haría, nunca lo hacía. Ya sea por miedo al rechazo o por miedo a que ella viera lo realmente vulnerable y patético que era, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera.

Ya sea porque su frustración era hasta palpable, Eren pudo sentir la suave y tibia tela de la bufanda tocando su piel.

Mikasa no se la puso de forma áspera y descuidada como él lo hacía, sino que rodeo su cuello con ella y la amarró con delicadeza y firmeza. El olor de está impregno de inmediato sus fosas nasales. Olía a lavanda, olía a Mikasa, y olía a su hogar.

—Puedes quedártela por ahora, le necesitaras más que yo.—Ella le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa algo melancólica y rota, pero hermosa, como su existencia misma.

Si siquiera esforzarse en frenarse, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza. Enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y aspiró su aroma. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante su cercanía. Mikasa, por su parte, acariciaba su espalda con una mano y enterraba en su cabello su otra mano.

Mikasa debería estar desconcertada por su comportamiento, ya que él solía comportarse como si prefiriera abrazar al Titan Acorazado que a ella.

Se separó de ella con las mejillas coloradas, un poco avergonzado de si mismo.

Dejando su consciencia y razonamiento de lado, decidió preguntarle, pedirle, suplicarle y confesarse ante ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar la primera silaba, un grito resonó entre la multitud, llamándolo. Sus compañeros ya habían empezado a dar marcha fuera de las Murallas, lo llamaban para que él diera marcha también.

Era hora de irse.

Miró a Mikasa en forma de suplica, para que está le pidiera que se quedara con ella, que no la abandonara. Pero ella no era egoísta como él.

—Ve, yo estaré bien.—Le dijo. Era de esperarse.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente. Separó sus labios de su piel y bajó un poco más, chocando su nariz con la de ella. Cerró los ojos y percibió como sus alientos se mezclaban, tan cerca, a tan solo centímetros...Y se alejó. No podía hacerlo, aún no.

Subió sobre su caballo y galopó hasta afuera, junto con los demás. Sintió la mirada de Mikasa taladrando su espalda pero no se volteo, eso ya sería demasiado.

Pero, se sentía tranquilo, porque sabía con certeza que esa sería la última despedida entre ellos, no porque no se volverían a ver, sino que cuando lo hicieran, él jamás la dejaría de nuevo.

Se quedaría junto a ella y le pondría la bufanda cuantas veces fuese necesario por siempre, justo como le había prometido aquella vez.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lo sé,** este también tuvo un final caca, no puedo evitarlo xD La escuela me tiene loca, para el colmo los preparativos de mis XV que ni quiero me vuelven loca xD Probablemente ya quemé el semestre por escribir en vez de hacer tareas, pero ya qué :v

Bien, no sé ustedes, pero a mi **me gustó mas o menos** como quedó este (?) Ustedes dirán xD Me he esforzado mucho en este y estoy **MUY FELIZ** de poder actualizar, espero que lo disfruten :3

Quiero agradecerle a **Cassie McCormick** , ni idea si leerá esto xD porque su hermoso fic **"Mi alma en tu red-scarf"** me inspiró grandemente al hacer escribir este capitulo, muchas gracias (?) También quiero agradecerle a **SilentSpaniard** , que tampoco sé si lo leerá (Aunque me dijo que si :'v) porque gracias a su fic **"Ni idea"** también me inspiró al escribir esto (Si, voy de plagio en plagio xD) Por ultimo y no menos importante, quiero agradecer a mi waifu **Miss Wong** a pesar de que me abandonó mientras escribía, a mi **Novata** favorita y a todos los que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora, son los que me animan a seguir xD

Prometo actualizar cuando pueda y plz, plz, plz **dejen reviews** (Olosiréaviolarasuscasas)

 **Eduquese lo más que pueda, respete para que lo respeten, y que Dios nos amparé!** xDDDDDDDDDD Hasta la próxima.


	3. First Kiss

**_**My Immortal**_**

* * *

Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Hajime "La Llama Asesina" Isayama"

* * *

 **Summary**

Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lagrimas, cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, y tomé tu mano durante todos estos años, pero tú sigues teniendo todo de mi. Serie de viñetas EreMika.

* * *

 **NotitaCaguai:** Por cual de todos ustedes hijos de fruta, voy a quemar el semestre, así que más les vale dejarme review (?) _ **JustKidding**_ _ **Excepto la parte de quemar el semestre, esa si es enserio :'v**_

* * *

 _ **3\. First Kiss**_

.

.

.

.

Mikasa tomó entre sus manos el enorme vaso de café frente a ella. Primero, lo acercó lentamente a su rostro, segundo, inhaló el delicioso aroma que desprendía, mientras sentía el cálido vapor de este chocar contra sus pómulos. Y tercero, finalmente sorbió el tan anhelado liquido.

Ummm. Exquisito.

Fijó su vista sobre la ventana a la derecha de la mesa. A través de ella, pudo observar el prominente aguacero que azotaba las calles, desiertas de no ser por algunos individuos, que traían consigo enormes paraguas revestidos de vistosos colores, en comparación a la lúgubre atmósfera.

A ella le encantaban los días lluviosos. Especialmente, le gustaba tomarse un vaso extra-grande de capuchino en los días lluvioso. Formaba parte de sus más pretenciosos caprichos.

Pero no se encontraba exactamente cómoda en esos momentos.

—No lo haré.—Respondió.

Volvió su atención a su acompañante, esperando a ver la reacción a su negativa. Pero este, no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto su respuesta. No lucía resignado o decepcionado, ni siquiera triste, probablemente porque él sabía que ella se negaría. Pero no parecía como si fuera a rendirse.

Eren suspiró pesadamente.

—Vamos Mikasa,—Dijo.—Solo tomará un par de segundos, no te costará nada.

—No.—Sentencio ella.

Eren rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?—Cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

Habían millones de razones por la cual se negaba a hacerlo, pero no valía la pena nombrarlas, de todas formas él no las entendería.

—Porque no. Pídeselo a alguien más.— Replicó secamente.

Eren la miró horrorizado, como si ella le hubiera propuesto que bebiera agua del inodoro.

—¿Estás loca? Eso no es algo que se lo pueda pedir a cualquiera.—Argumentó.—Eres mi amiga, ayúdame.

—Eren, ya te dije que no.

Eren cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, estiró su mano y tomó la de ella. Curvó los labios a un lado, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus cejas se arquearon en un patético intento de súplica.

—Por favor.

Mikasa bufó, indignada. Tenía que ser una puta broma.

—Simplemente no entiendo—Expresó, librando su mano con brusquedad—porqué me estas pidiendo esto a mi y no a ella. ¿Van a tener una cita, no?

—Ese es el problema.—Objetó.—Cuando lo haga con ella, quiero que sea perfecto.

—No tiene que ser perfecto, sería tu primera vez, ella entenderá.—Refutó ella.

Eren enlazó sus manos sobre la mesa y jugó son la yema de sus pulgares, un poco nervioso.

—Sabes como es Annie.—Se quejó.—Y realmente no quiero arruinarlo está vez, me costó mucho que accediera a salir conmigo.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Si bien Annie no era una persona muy amable, para ser más exactos, se caracterizaba por ser fría y cruel. Incluso, a veces podía ser burlona.

Lo que no entendía era, ¿Por qué él tenía tanto afán en estar con ella?; ¿Qué tenía de especial? No era tan bonita, su nariz era tan grande que podría estacionar un avión allí y era odiosa, amargada, pesimista, cruel y egoísta.

¿Ese era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Eren? La chica por la cual él estaba allí suplicándole que le ayude con semejante estupidez que no parecía importarle menos antes de que la conociera. Chica por la cual él lanzaba su tan preciado orgullo a la basura por un poco de atención. Chica por la cual él la reemplazaría a ella, porque prefería mil veces estar con esa chica que con ella.

Y si a él no le importaba, ¿Por qué debía importarle a ella?

—Por favor.—Insistió Eren.

Mikasa suspiró, cansada. Era su amiga y su deber era ayudarlo, ya se habían metido en tantos problemas juntos, ¿Qué tan grave sería darse un tonto beso?

—Solo será una vez.—Advirtió.

Eren sonrió, victorioso. Había logrado convencerla.

— Bien, entonces ¿Lo hacemos ahora?—Preguntó.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?—Mikasa miró a su alrededor. La cafetería estaba repleta de personas, posiblemente la mayoría llegó buscando refugio de la lluvia.—¿Aquí?

—¿Por qué no?—Refutó. Eren se deslizó fuera de su asiento, que se encontraba frente a ella, y se sentó a su lado. Lanzó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y acercó sus cuerpos.

Bien, sabía que en algún momento se arrepentiría de haber aceptado, pero no pensó que lo haría tan pronto.

Mierda.

—En realidad—Replicó Mikasa, tratando de alejarse de él.—No me siento muy cómoda haciéndolo con tantas personas al rededor, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que la lluvia pare e ir a otro lugar...

—Por Dios Mikasa, no seas cobarde.—Protestó.—Nadie nos está mirando.

Joder, ¿Por qué diablos dijo que si?

Eren colocó su mano sobre su mejilla mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Mikasa cerró los ojos, resignada. Pasaron unos segundos, que fueron eternos para ella, antes de que Eren finalmente acortara la distancia que los separaba. Primero, fue como un picotazo, sus labios simplemente chocaron torpemente. Los labios de él eran fríos, y los de ella, tibios. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y nerviosismo, como si fuera a darle un paro cardíaco, y su estomago revoloteaba a tal punto de provocarle nauseas.

Eren comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente, pero ella estaba tiesa como una piedra. Trataba de distraerse, pensando en cualquier otra cosa, pero su mente había quedado en blanco. Inconscientemente, terminó correspondiendo el beso. Bueno, al menos trató de hacerlo, porque estaban completamente descoordinados.

De repente, el beso se profundizo más, tomando intensidad. Tímidamente, la lengua de Eren se coló a su boca, que provocó que Mikasa diera un pequeño respingo. A ella le avergonzaba mover su lengua. Se sentía extraña, haciendo algo tan impropio de ella.

Luego de unos segundos, Eren rompió el beso, haciendo que Mikasa soltará un suave gemido en protesta. Ella abrió los ojos, su mirada chocó con la de Eren por un segundo, antes de que está la apartara, avergonzada. Seguramente se le notaba en la cara que lo había disfrutado más de lo que debía hacerlo.

Finalmente, Eren rompió el silencio incomodo que permanecía entre ellos.

—¿Ves? No fue tan malo.—Dijo.—Al menos no chocamos los dientes.

Mikasa cerró su mano, volviéndola un puño, y lo estampó con fuerza en el hombro de Eren, quien soltó un quejido de dolor al instante.

Eren se quedó mirándola como si estuviera loca. Y probablemente lo estaba, él no tenía la culpa de ello. ¿Quien tenía la culpa de ilusionarse con alguien que no siente lo mismo que ella, más que ella misma? Era simplemente patético todo lo que sintió por un beso que ni siquiera iba dirigido a ella, que no pudo significar para la otra persona más que besar una pared.

Si, definitivamente era su culpa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Si, lo sé, está bien pinshe rarito la cosa (?) Por si a alguien no le quedo claro, el fic se trató de que Eren le pidió a Mikasa que la dejará besarla para practicar porque tenía una cita con Annie.** Lo sé, bien caca la trama, pero así salió.

I'm really, really, **REALLY** sorry por no haber actualizado antes, y es que la escuela me tiene **LOCA** y aún así seguramente mandaré el semestre al carajo xD Así que me di mi tiempo para escribir y pos, así fue como quedo el fic este.

Debo decir que estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que me han dejado, ustedes son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, he notado que ya varias personas han puntualizado que **Eren me sale muy occ** y voy a explicar porqué. No sé si han notado que últimamente en el manga (Los que siguen el manga) han notado que la relación de Eren y Mikasa ha cambiado mucho, **Eren se muestra más amable** , y **Mikasa sin embargo, más fría con él.** Siento que así está evolucionando su relación, y me gusta, así que escribo los fics así, no sé si me captan xD De todas formas, veré que hago porque **detesto los fics donde los personajes están muy occ** , porque es como si leyeras sobre dos personajes _completamente distintos_ pero con el mismo nombre y es horrible. Y saber que lo hago en mis fics, **just no. It's terrifying.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, de ahora en adelante nos leeremos más seguido porque vienen los exámenes, lo que me dejan mucho más tiempo libre.**

 **Hasta la próxima marginales :v**


End file.
